miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Allove17/ONE-SHOT "Ostateczne starcie"
Hejka zapraszam do czytania i z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy (piszę pierwszy raz takie opowiadanie i wgl opowiadanie xd) *Marinette* Znowu zaspałam, gdyż do późna uczyłam się na sprawdzian z francuskiego, a tak dokładnie to poszłam spać grubo po 2 w nocy. Kiedy nagle zerwałam się na równe nogi chciałam bieć do szafy aby wybrać ubrania, ale zauważyłam że małe czerwono-czarne stworzonko zrobiło to za mnie wieczorem, bo wiedziało jak się to skończy. Gdyby nie ono to napewno nie przyszłabym na pierwszą lekcje i dalej niezdecydowana stała w miejscu. Ja potrafie wybierać ubranie nawet parę godzin!! Uśmiechnęłam się do Tikki i szybko odprawiłam codzienny rytuał. Po wykonaniu wszystkich czynności miałam jeszcze 5 minut, co było bardzo dziwne zważywszy na to że zaspałam. Szłam spokojnie, bo w końcu moja szkoła była po drugiej stronie ulicy, weszłam do klasy po dzwonku i zauważyłam że nie ma Alyi (czy ktoś wie jak to się odmienia?!), więc siedziałam i czekałam. - Cześć Marinette! - powiedział Nino - Hej. Nie wiesz gdzie jest Alya?- zapytałam - Niestety ale nie widziałem jej dzisiaj, a wczoraj wieczorem jak byliśmy w kinie coś mówiła że ją głowa boli. Może to przez to?- powiedział, a mi jedno pytanie nasuneło się na myśl - Byliście w kinie?! Jesteście razem?! Czemu nic mi nie powiedzieliście?!!- no dobra to było więcej niż jedno pytanie -Ymmm- poczuł się trochę zakłopotany.- Nie było kiedy, wiesz tak nagle się wszystko stało.- powiedział już spokojnie, bo wiedział że rozumiem - Spokojnie żartowałam, gratuluję!- on się tylko uśmiechnął i usiadł na swoje miejsce. I nagle wszedł do klasy on. ON! Człowiek na którego widok aż spadłam z krzesła, ale nic mi nie było, wkońcu dzieję się tak zawsze a ja jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. *Adrien* Wszedłem do klasy i zobaczyłem mojego kumpla Nino i Marinette która siedziała sama, a na mój widok spadła z krzesła! Nie wiedziałem czy śmiać się z tej sytuacji, bo jej mina była bezcenna czy zachować powagę. Wkońcu wybrałem to drugie i z przyjacielskim głosem zapytałem: - Nic ci nie jest? Boli cię gdzieś? - N-nie jest ok. Jestem tak niezdarna że zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić. - powiedziała z małym jąkaniem podała mi rękę i usiadła z powrotem na miejsce. Do klasy weszła nauczycielka, rozdała nam kartki z pytaniami na sprawdzian i zaczęliśmy pisać. Po 45 minutach sprawdziłem jaką teraz mamy lekcje. Super W-F! *Marinette* Szliśmy do szatni przebrać się w stroje do ćwiczeń.Pan oznajmił że dzisiaj jest mecz w koszykówkę: dziewczyny vs chłopaki. Cieszyłam się bo był to mój ulubiony sport. Zaczęliśmy grę, a jak narazie tylko krzyki i brak punktów, lecz ktoś musiał to przerwać a tym kimś byłam ja. Z połowy boiska trafiłam zgarniając dla dziewczyn 3 pkt. Chłopakom szczeny opadły, a ja tylko zachichotałam widząc ich w tym stanie. *Narrator* Marinette i Adrien bardzo się zmęczyli, gdyż to oni cały czas sami ze sobą zywalizowali, ale po przyjacielsku. Dziewczyna zrobiła parę kroków, upadła na ziemię i zemdlała. To samo stało się z chłopakiem w tym samym czasie. Gra powoli dobiegała końca, a dziewczyny triumfowały wygraną, lecz nagle coś zauważyli i większość klasy wołała trenera aby do nich podszedł. Gdy to zrobił zobaczył dwóch nastolatków leżących na ziemi. Kazał natychmiast zabrać ich do higienistki szkolnej. Tak też zrobili. *Godzinę później* Uczniowie ciągle się nie budzili a wszyscy bardzo się o nich martwili. *Marinette i Adrien w tym samym czasie* Stałam/em w wielkiej białej sali w swoim kostiumie superbohatera. Jedyne co wiedziałam/em to to że jestem w swoim śnie. Nagle pojawił się przedemną niski staruszek którego skądś znałam/em i przemówił: - Biedronko/Czarny Kocie wkrótce rozpocznie się ostateczne starcie z samym (le panem kibelkiem xd) Władcą Ciem, a ty jako bohater masz zadanie zgładzić go raz na zawsze. Podejrzewam iż będzie chciał przywołać wszystkich złoczyńców których stworzył, więc pokonanie go nie będzie proste ale mam pewien sposób aby wszystko poszło lepiej, lecz musisz się zgodzić bo cena jest wielka. - Co takiego się stanie? - zapytałam/em - Otrzymasz moc której możesz użyć tylko raz, w ostateczności i tu właśnie zaczyna się pytanie do ciebie czy ufasz na tyle swojemu partnerowi/ swojej partnerce aby użyć tej mocy, bo musicie to zrobić razem łącząc wasze miracula w energii (bez zdejmowania ich). - Oczywiście że ufam- odpowiedziałam/em - A czy ufasz mu/jej na tyle aby wreszcie pokazać swoją twarz pod maską? - Dlaczego? - Moc ta zużywa bardzo dużo energi więc odrazu po wykorzystaniu stracicie przebrania. - No cóż chyba nie mam wyjścia- stwierdziłam/em - Jedyne co musicie zrobić, aby aktywować moc to okazać sobie znak współpracy, przyjaźni lub miłości, a co robić dalej już sama/sam będziesz wiedzieć. - Dobrze - I pamiętaj, że ostateczne stracie może rozpocząc się w każdej chwili! W tym momencie się obudziłam/em. *Adrien* Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem że Marinette i ja jesteśmy w gabinecie pielęgniarki, bardzo nas to zdziwiło bo nic nie pamiętaliśmy prócz meczu w kosza. - Co my tu robimy i co się stało?- zapytałem pierwszy widząc jej zdezorientowanie - Nie wiem nic nie pamiętam- ja powiedziałem że mam tak samo.Chwile potem przyszła higienistka przebadała nas szybko i mogliśmy iść na pozostałe lekcje. Gdy wracałem do domu cały czas myślałem o tym śnie, o tym że Marinette miała takie same odczucia jak ja i oczywiście o tym że już wkrótce poznam tożsamość mojej Biedronki! Na tą myśl uśmiechnąłem się i znowuuu zastanawiałem się kim ona jest. Wszedłem do pokoju a z torby wyleciał Plagg i powiedział: - Adrien pamiętaj że musisz zawsze być przygotowany na to co się stanie, gdyż jest to bardzo poważna sprawa, nawet ja to rozumiem. - Wiem i masz racje od teraz trzeba być czujnym.- powiedziałem i usiadłem przy biurku aby zrobić lekcje - Ale serek i tak musisz mi dać! Tak skończyła się nasza rozmowa a ja zająłem się swoimi sprawami i dałem mu ten jego camembert. *Narrator* Marinette miała podobne myśli i również rozmawiała ze swoją kwami. Głównie czuła strach przed tym że musi się w ostateczności ujawnić Czarnemu Kotu, że musi stawić czoła wszystkim złoczyńcom i samemu Władcy Ciem. W tym stanie zasnęła. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni bohaterowie siedzieli jak na szpilkach w obawie, iż w końcu rozpocznie się walka. Co jakiś czas pojawiał się nowy złoczyńca, a z każdym następnym mieli większe trudności w walce, ale nie byli tym zdziwieni. Rozmawiali o tym co zaszło w ich snach i starali się lepiej dogadywać, porozumiewać i pomagać sobie. Minął już miesiąc od tamtego wydarzenia, a ostateczne starcie było już coraz bliżej i pewnego dnia w szkole... *Marinette* Właśnie stałam przy tablicy i odpowiadałam ustnie kiedy głowa zaczęła mnie trochę boleć. Na początku to olałam ale kiedy wracałam do swojej ławki straciłam przytomność, i znowu znajdowałam się w tym pomieszczeniu. Po chwili usłyszałam szepty:On jest gotowy, wy jesteście gotowi, już czas. Wiedziałam o co chodzi i szybko się obudziłam. Znowu leżałam u pielęgniarki z Adrienem co było trochę dziwne, ale nie to jest teraz ważne!Wybiegłam z gabinetu i spojrzałam przez okno, to samo zrobił blondyn. Widok za oknem nas przeraził. Zobaczyliśmy Paryż w ogniu!! Smutek, nędza, gniew, płacz i oczywiście mrok. Miałam już łzy w oczach a zielonooki zrobił coś czego się w życiu nie spodziewałam. *Adrien* Taki widok za oknem bradzo mocno trafił za serce Marinette, gdyż ona kochała swoje miasto, ja tak samo. Chciałem ją pocieszyć więc... przytuliłem ją z całej siły i szepnąłem: - Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.-Ona się mocniej we mnie wtuliła, a po paru sekundach gdzieś uciekła. Uznałem że nie ma co tracić czasu więc się przemieniłem i pobiegłem zobaczyć to wszystko z dachu specjalnego zakładu karno- opiekuńczego łączącego analfabetów. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie Biedronka, wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, a ja wiedziałem o co chodzi i ruszyliśmy do walki. *Narrator* Duch walki towarzyszył naszym bohaterom przez długi czas i pomimo faktu że było tylko dwóch na 35 super- złoczyńców to dawali z siebie wszystko jak nigdy wcześniej. Jak zwykle wystarczyło oczyścić akumę co Biedronka zrobiła w większości, lecz ci z którymi przyszło im walczyć ostatnio byli inni, mocniejsi, więksi i groźniejsi. Czarny Kot i jego towarzyszka postanowili się rozdzielić i poszukać rannych, gdyż mieli chwilę czasu a szkody były naprawdę ogromne. Pomogli na tyle ile mieli sił i wrócili znowu do patrolowania okolic za złoczyńcami. Walczyli dobre 3 godziny i już ich energia zaczęła słabnąć. *Marinette* Wyglądało to naprawdę tragicznie. Wszędzie mrok i gniew. Nagle stanęliśmy jak wryci bo zobaczyliśmy coś a raczej kogoś kogo szukaliśmy od początku.Tak to na 100% był on. *Władca Ciem* Uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo do tej dwójki i posłałem za nimi najsilniejszych złoczyńców. Walka wyglądała naprawdę ciekawie, gdyż superhero już nie dawali rady z czego bardzo się cieszyłem. *Adrien* Od tej walki miałem kilka ran na rękach, nogach, brzuchu i twarzy, ale Biedronka wyglądała nielepiej. Myślałem że to nasz koniec kiedy ktoś chwycił mnie za ramię i przypomniał o asie w rękawie. Wstaliśmy oboje podeszliśmy parę kroków bliżej w stronę Władcy Ciem, a stwory znowu zaczęły nas atakować z całej siły. Mocno dostałem w brzuch. *Marinette* Postanowiłam że nie ma co czekać, więc zbliżyłam się do Kota i mocno go przytuliłam mówiąc w głowie wszystko co mi się z nim kojarzy, on zrobił to samo, ale to chyba nie wystarczało. Postanowił zrobić coś co chciał od kiedy mnie poznał...pocałował mnie u usta, a ja nie protestowałam, czułam od niego tą miłość i namiętność która mogłaby powalić na kolana cały świat. Poczuliśmy jak się unosimy w powietrzu, jak jakaś energia rozchodzi się z naszych ciał po całym świecie i zbiera wszystkie pozytywne uczucia ludzi a odrzuca te negatywne, jak kumuluje się nad nami w postaci zaklęcia którym rzuciliśmy w stronę WC, a on nie mógł tego ominąć, dostał to na co zasłużył. Mężczyzna stracił przytomność, a my poczuliśmy jak powoli opadamy na ziemię. Reszta zaklęcia odbudowała wszystkie zniszczenia, uleczyła rany lecz nie mogła oddać straconego życia co dla wielu było trudne do pogodzenia. To ta chwila wiem że nie mam na sobie kostiumu, wiem że muszę otworzyć oczy ale nie wiem kogo tam ujrzę.Zrobiłam to i nie mogłam uwierzyć -A-adrien?!!- krzyknęłam -Marinette? To ty? W tobie się zakochałem! Ty byłaś cały czas tak blisko a ja tego nie dostrzegłem, jak mogłem być tak ślepy?!- także wykrzyczał a ja zamarłam. Czy on właśnie powiedział żę się we mnie zakochał? Był tak blisko, a ja walczyłam i odrzucałam moją największą miłość? Co za ironia losu. - Spokojnie ja też tego nie dostrzegłam- powiedziałam aby poprawić mu humor.- ale lepiej choć zobaczyć co z naszym panem kibelkiem xd później o tym pogadamy wkońcu mamy czas.Przyznał mi rację i razem podeszliśmy do WC (leń ze mnie) zdjęliśmy mu broszkę motyla i spojrzeliśmy kim on jest. Okazał się być nieznanym nam mężczyną którego szybko zabrali do więzienia, a my oddaliśmy miraculum Mistrzowi Fu i obiecaliśmy sobie że dopóki żyjemy nie dopuścimy do tego aby wpadło w niepowołane ręcę. *Narrator* Po wykonaniu wszystkich czynności nadszedł czas na rozmowę międy bohaterami. Mówili o tym dlaczego nic nie zauważyli kim jest jego towarzysz, wspominali czasy z walk i wyznawali sobie skrywane uczucia: - Adrien muszę ci coś powiedzieć - Co takiego? - A to że cię kocham. Kocham cię od czasu kiedy mnie przeprosiłeś za tamten incydent i będę cię kochać zawsze nawet jeśli nie czujesz tego co ja od kiedy się dowiedziałeś kim jestem i...- nie dał jej dokończyć tylko uciszył ją długim i pełnym miłości pocałunkiem. - Ja też cię kocham Marinette- powiedział po chwili i znowu ją pocałował. Nasi bohaterowie nadal istnieją. Zwalczają zwykłą, nienadprzyrodzoną przestępczość, a w normalnym życiu chodzą do szkoły jako szczęliwa para ludzi głęboko i prawdziwie w sobie zakochanych. Oczywiście Alya i reszta ich przyjaciół nie wiedzą co się wydarzyło iż tak naglę są parą, ale nie dopytują i cieszą się ich szczęciem. No poza Chloe. THE END Taka jedna z moich historyjek których mam zaplanowane jeszcze sporo, a jeśli wam się podobało napiszcie w komentarzu czy chcecie inne historyjki z mojej listy xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania